


Playing with a cute puppy!

by Tronnie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronnie/pseuds/Tronnie
Summary: Happy holidays!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohini96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohini96/gifts).



Have a 'swasome christmas!


End file.
